vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Godzilla vs. Megaguirus)
Summary Godzilla (ゴジラ) is a kaiju that appeared in the 2000 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. Contrary to popular belief and despite being portrayed by the same suit, this Godzilla is not the same individual as the Godzilla that appeared in Godzilla 2000: Millennium, as the two films are set in separate continuities. Thus, it is the second incarnation of Godzilla introduced in the Millennium series of films and the sixth onscreen incarnation of the character overall. This Godzilla first menaced Japan in 1954, after being roused from his ancient slumber by nuclear testing and venting his rage on Tokyo. Godzilla reappeared at various points in history to feed on Japan's energy sources, prompting the formation of an elite anti-Godzilla unit of the JSDF dubbed the G-Graspers. By 2001, the G-Graspers had constructed an artificial black hole gun called the Dimension Tide, planning to trap Godzilla in another dimension for eternity. Instead, the test-firing of the weapon unleashed a swarm of prehistoric dragonflies called Meganula, and their queen Megaguirus, who attained massive size by absorbing Godzilla's energy. Godzilla fought and killed Megaguirus, and was seemingly defeated afterward when the Dimension Tide was fired at him from point-blank range. However, it would turn out that Godzilla had not been sealed in another dimension, but simply escaped. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Godzilla, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 200 million years old, likely higher Classification: Irradiated Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 1), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 2; Can survive without food for long periods of time), Enhanced Senses, Skilled in stealth, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, and Projection, Natural Weaponry, Body Control (Prehensile tail), Resistance to Black Holes (Was hit by a miniature black hole capable to absorb even light waves, later it was revealed by the human characters that he escaped from the black hole. It was so powerful that it was shown and stated to have distorted time and space, ripping open a wormhole in the fabric of the universe) and Electricity Manipulation (Godzilla tanked enough electricity to light a city ) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Boiled a large portion of the ocean with his natural body heat) Speed: Superhuman, Supersonic+ Attack Speed (His Atomic Breath can move at Mach 3) Lifting Strength: At least Class M by sheer size Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Tens of meters by sheer size, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Teeth, tail Intelligence: Average. Godzilla was forced to rely on strategy and learning to a degree during his battle with Megaguirus when he was unable to defeat her through sheer brute force alone. Godzilla gradually learned and memorizes Megaguirus' attack patterns, allowing him to exploit openings when they arose. This is ultimately what allowed Godzilla to overcome the much faster and more agile Megaguirus. Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Defeated and killed Megaguirus (GxM) Others Notable Victories: Kanna Kamui (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Kanna's Profile (GxM and 7-A Kanna were used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ruti Lugnason (I Was Kicked out of the Hero’s Party Because I Wasn’t a True Companion so I Decided to Have a Slow Life at the Frontier) Ruti's Profile (Note: Hero Ruti and Speed was equalized) Steven Universe (Steven Universe) Steven's Profile (Season 5 Steven was used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Body Control Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users